Angelic Pretty
by Dumpfmoebel
Summary: Frilly dresses are beautiful in a way, don't you agree? PWP.


The loud ring indicating an unread mail makes Rei almost fall out of his chair.

The key lock screen confirms his worst suspicions – it's already half past three, and his head feels a bit fuzzy from the unplanned nap he just took at his desk, cheek pressed against his unfinished homework. Fearing that he has missed Nagisa's late arrival (it was exactly three when he dozed off, probably, and they decided on meeting half an hour earlier than that), he skims over the message he just received, only to be more confused by its cryptic content (and also angry because one hour too late is simply unacceptable! Who will teach this kid some manners).

_Hey, Rei-chan, sorry for not being there yet! _（ﾉ´д｀）_You're alone right now, right?_

It's pathetic how his stomach tingles at that question, especially since Rei has to honestly answer it with "yes" – his brother is out with his friends for karaoke, his father working full-time and his mother grocery shopping.

_Yes, I am the only one in the house right now. Why can't you be on time just once?_, he types furiously.

He doesn't have to wait long for an answer.

_I'm really, really sorry! __(´___｀。__) __Something happened! But don't worry, it's nothing too bad! Rei-chan, can you wait by your back door so I can come through there?_

Rei doesn't even bother to worry about his overly energetic boyfriend probably having bumped into something full force or similarly ridiculous accidents. All he wants is for him to arrive quickly so they can go through with their date before someone comes back and finds them in an embarrassing situation.

_Alright, but hurry!_

He decides to sit down next to the entrance Nagisa wants to use and wait for another reply there, but nothing comes. A good sign – Rei doesn't want the boy to spend hours texting instead of coming over already.

It's not that unusual for Nagisa to enter through the back door of the house, although it's not the norm either, mainly because getting there means climbing over fences and sneaking through the woods without a path to follow. It also doesn't have a bell for obvious reasons, so even Nagisa's excited knocking is easily overheard. Still, sometimes the boy, wanting to reenact "a secret romance, just like Romeo and Juliet" (which is alarming since that play is less than romantic), ends up taking a much more difficult route just so he can feel sneaky.

After nine minutes, fists hammer against the wood rapidly before a familiar voice shouts "Rei-chan, it's me!", and Rei gets up, mentally preparing to give Nagisa a good scolding for arriving the complicated way even though he is so ridiculously late, wondering what kind of precious family heritage he destroyed to be held at home for such a long time.

"Sorry again!", the blond calls out with a deep bow as Rei slides the door open…

…and unveils frills, pink and white frills, the puffy skirt to a small dress that fits Nagisa's chest tightly, as if it was tailored specifically for him. High socks, colored a soft, pastel rose, leave only a small gap of pale thighs visible, and the slightly heeled shoes on his feet are a bit muddy.

"Rei-chan, look what my sisters did! I was just getting ready to come over, and they grabbed me and dressed me in this! Then they locked my room, hid the key and went out… I don't get why they're so mean to me all the time…! But, I didn't want to miss our date, so after trying to get into my room, I just told myself to be brave and here I am!"

"Y-your sisters do something just like that…?", Rei asks with disbelief, his gaze still transfixed on the patch of skin that makes Nagisa's fit legs seem soft and squishy. "And you tried to get into your room for an entire hour?"

Nagisa rubs the back of his head and steps into the house. "Actually, I was already half an hour late when I decided to go the first time… But now I'm here, and since it's just us two, I'm not that embarrassed anymore! I mean, Rei-chan has seen me naked and all, so seeing me in a dress isn't a problem, right?"

Rei swallows and manages to tear his eyes off his thighs to look at his face instead, cheerful and full of happy anticipation, and finds it hard to imagine that this boy can actually feel embarrassed about anything.

"I suppose… it isn't. I will ignore it."

"Yay! Now, Rei-chan, close the door and give me a kiss! This is a date after all!"

Nagisa kisses well, and the way the frills rustle when they push against Rei's body is pleasant.

* * *

"Ahh! Did you see that? The ghost was behind the wall, in the washroom!"

"Yes… I saw it…", Rei mumbles and tries not to pull Nagisa's hair as he strokes his head which is resting on his lap, as if they were watching a romance drama and not some unrealistic, yet admittedly horrifying ghost flick. "No need to scream…"

"Hehe… Rei-chan, are you scared?"

Rei fiddles with his glasses. "Not particularly, you just startled me. The prequel was much worse, and the ghost is just an actress with heavy make-up on anyway."

"Pff, you're such a party pooper! I think it's creepy."

A rare comfortable silence covers them, only interrupted by the sounds the TV is omitting. From time to time, Nagisa reaches out to grab one of the fresh strawberries out of the bowl on the couch table, but he seems to be too immersed in the movie to do anything else. Rei is, too, when he speaks up again in his usual tone.

"Say, Rei-chan… do you only like boys? Or do you like girls, too?"

It's something Rei contemplates for a while; as a child, he never really doubted that one day he would get married to a sensible woman with a pleasant character, but now that Nagisa is clinging to him, pulling him with him (and he isn't sensible or someone Rei would call pleasant), he wonders if he has even ever had any preferences to begin with. "I… think all genders have the potential to be beautiful."

"Hmm… But is that really the same as liking someone? I mean, I think girls can be really pretty, and really cute too! But I never get really excited about them, like I do with boys who are cute!" Nagisa flashes a smirk and sits up, crawling over Rei to straddle him. "So… if I was a girl, Rei-chan would still like me?"

He doesn't even wait for an answer and smothers Rei with a wet, warm kiss instead, it tastes like fresh strawberries, and his small hands roam over his chest. A strand of saliva forms between them as they part, broken by Nagisa's tongue when he licks his lips before aspirating, "If you were a girl, I'm sure you'd be just as cute as you are now, and beautiful too!"

It's an unelegant thing to say after kissing him so sloppily, and Rei doesn't know what to reply, so he just leans himself forward to connect their mouths again, and Nagisa hums happily.

Even though it's messy and saliva is running down Rei's chin and the ghost on TV is making loud rattling noises, heat rises in his cheeks and stomach, especially with his boyfriend's firm bottom rubbing against his crotch whenever he squirms. Thankfully he turns around after a while, grabbing the remote to pause the DVD. The screen shows a girl hiding beneath a desk in a horrified position and Rei is grateful it's something tame, because he would rather not get stared at by a creepy entity during… _this_, whatever one wants to call Nagisa pushing him down and rutting against his body with a slightly devilish smile, the frills on his dress bouncing with every movement.

"Hehe, Rei-chan is so hard already", he pants. Rei will probably never get used to these embarrassing statements and the way Nagisa's mouth produces them endlessly whenever they have sex. Swallowing his pride (it's stuck in his throat a bit though), he pushes his hips upwards; Nagisa moans shamelessly, drawing it out instead of holding back.

This only goes on for a while, because Rei feels he is getting close, something that doesn't escape Nagisa's senses. "Hey, Rei-chan?", he giggles as he slides off his body and stands up from the couch, "did you know they even put girl panties on me? So horrible…"

Nagisa has to be lying, no sister in the world possibly does something like that, not even if she's as perverted as her younger brother, and maybe he put them on himself for a weird and indecent reason, but they are definitely there, white and plain except for a small ribbon on the front and stretched by a visible bulge when he lifts his skirt. It's like in that bad pornographic manga Rei has seen on the internet once – a long time ago, and definitely not voluntarily… at least not planned – he watches as short fingers pull them down so they are pooling at his feet, as rose-socked feet step out of them and Nagisa positions himself over Rei again, except that this time, he is scrambling further forwards until his dark pink erection is dangerously close to Rei's face.

"Rei-chan, will you suck it? Pretty please?"

It's the same begging face as always: Eyes shimmering, mouth slightly pouted and a finger raised up to it, as if he is going to bite it, the other hand pressing the dress to his chest to keep himself exposed, and yet Rei keeps falling for it, opens his mouth slightly, tries not to think of how humiliating this technically is, and definitely not beautiful…

But Nagisa smiles as he hits his lips with his moist tip, and the weirdest flash of arousal burns in Rei's abdomen. Lifting his head and grabbing the narrow hips in front of him, he takes almost half of it into his mouth, trying to stick to the theoretical tips he read online and to what has proven to excite Nagisa especially at the same time. The combination is effective for both of them, making shaky digits cling to soft tufts of fabric and hot skin press against the inside of boxers, because, and Rei doesn't know why, it's almost degrading after all, the taste of something warm and hard rubbing over his tongue in careful yet impatient thrusts makes him sigh in an undignified way. It's even worse since his mouth is so full, and his glasses are fogging up quickly.

"Mhh… So eager, Rei-chan…! My legs are all wobbly…"

_Be quiet!_, Rei wants to shout, but all he gets out is a complaining _Hmmf_, making Nagisa's thighs tremble even harder. The edge of his high socks are silky and slide over his skin when stroked.

One of his hands fists itself into Rei's hair, pulling demandingly, and his movements become almost hard and fast enough to be a bother. Nagisa _seems_ cute and submissive with his puffy sleeves and hazy eyes and loud whimpers, but his grip is strong, his cock slipping in and out mercilessly and leaking over Rei's tongue.

"Rei-chan, I wanna come…!" It's an announcement rather than a wish, and the fact that he is much quicker than usual makes Rei shiver pathetically. He holds onto his hips more tightly and bobs his head more to meet the wanton motions, even though that means an uncomfortable feeling at the back of his mouth. He doesn't gag, at least, not like during his first time using his mouth, when he foolishly stuck to theory and tried to take all of it in at once, and he doesn't plan on getting everything on his face and glasses again either (although Nagisa seemed to have liked that).

Instead, Rei grabs Nagisa's base and rubs the shaft quickly, trying not to frown at getting his fingers wet with his own saliva, and licks over the head, closing his eyes when he senses his boyfriend twitch and shudder and whine his name before hot, bitter-salty liquid spurts into Rei's mouth. He endures the urge to cough and the sharp pull on his scalp patiently, swallowing as much as he can, but to his horror, something dribbles out of the corner of his lips anyway, and when he wants to wipe it off, Nagisa is already looking at him again, staring past the skirt he is still holding to his belly and panting softly.

"Hehe, Rei-chan, there's something on your mouth… Cute…"

He pulls his softening cock away and lets go of his now crumpled clothes, and Rei is slightly mortified at the thought that one of his sisters might wear this again, completely oblivious to the activities her brother engaged himself in while being dressed in it.

"You know, Rei-chan, I actually lied… My sisters didn't dress me in this at all! I was late because I tried to steal something from them that also fit me, and then put it on in the bathroom, but then someone kept pacing around in front of it and I had to wait until I could get out." Nagisa shifts to the end of the sofa again and sticks out his tongue; Rei's own hard-on throbs uncomfortably. "I usually don't like wearing girls' clothes, but I thought that maybe you would think it's cute! Crossdressing is a super common thing to like after all! And I wasn't wrong, was I, Rei-chan?"

Rei can only helplessly yelp when one of those warm hands sneaks down his stomach and begins to massage his crotch.

"I mean, you're already so hard down here…"

Despite all the teasing, Rei feels a rush run through his body when he hears the sound of his own zipper being pulled down…

…and an entirely different one when he hears the click of the front door unlocking.

Even though the hallway is a few meters away, there is no doubt that…

Nagisa's ears almost visibly perk up at the sliding sound that follows, and the sound of shoes being stripped off, and the sound of someone shouting "I'm home!".

The terrified woman in the TV is still hiding under the desk, and there is a pair of girl panties lying on the floor.


End file.
